


Subrosa

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Series: Comment Fic Fills [21]
Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 09:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3322283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almya's allies cover for her and Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subrosa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladytiresias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladytiresias/gifts).



> For 2015 FF Kiss Battle.

_i. Gaul's Rescue_

 

"You may not pass."

The princess was perplexed, to say the least. "But, my sister--"

"I am very sorry," Gaul said gravely. Though his voice invoked apology and embarrassment, not a hair on his head wavered from the lotus pose. "My chi is in perfect balance right now; to move would disrupt the harmony between me and my ORB."

The princess twisted her soft features up into a befuddled frown. "But you're sitting in front of Sarah's door."

There was a muted thump from inside Princess Sarah's chambers. Gaul cleared his throat loudly to cover it up. "Yes, well." He paused. "Well."

And then he closed his eyes and fell silent, hoping Sarah's sister would simply go away.

 

_ii. Ulren's Rescue_

 

"Don't!"

The handmaiden jerked back from the door as if she'd been burnt. In retrospect, Ulren probably shouldn't have shouted as though the door were on fire. "Wh-what's wrong?"

By the time Ulren reached the door, he was out of breath and his white robes were askew. He tried to put himself back together and brainstorm an excuse at the same time. "Her Highness is, is very ill!"

The handmaiden's face went ashen. "ORBs' Light, no. I didn't know--is she all right? Is it serious?"

Realizing what a hole he'd made for himself, Ulren started digging up. "No one knows. It's very, ah, _personal_ , you understand. It concerns delicate parts of her. Very delicate."

The handmaiden cocked her head, confused. "Then why aren't you in there helping her?"

His cheeks felt inflamed. Ulren swallowed hard, hoping he wasn't blushing. "I've already cast a spell," he dithered. "I'm simply waiting for it to take effect."

Now she appeared even more confused. "So shouldn't you be in there watching her?"

Ulren resisted the urge to knock her out with his hammer. "Are you the authority on white magic here, or am I?"

 

_iii. Clef's Rescue_

 

Almya, clad in nothing but her natural talent, was standing at the window and shaking her head in dismay when Sarah joined her. The princess had put on a silk shift, cool against Almya's fingers when she wrapped an arm about Sarah's waist. They were staring at the faming bales of hay in the courtyard.

"I think he overdid it," Sarah said.

"... Well, it bought us a few more minutes, at least," Almya replied with a grin, and then she enticed Sarah into one more kiss.


End file.
